Psionic Takeover
by Fortna
Summary: This was from a dream that my friend had, where Sollux is completely over-taken by his psiionics.


**Psionic Takeover**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ Sorry if things seem really, really odd with the personalities! This story was derived from my friend Cheyenne's dream, and it's an AU fanfic so things will be weird! Just so you know: Nepeta and Equius are not moirails.  
Terezi and Nepeta are instead pale.  
Sollux and Aradia are still together through the whole thing.  
Eridan and Kanaya are red.  
Karkat and Sollux are pale.  
Tavros is instead the douche of the group, not Vriska.  
Gamzee isn't a juggalo; he doesn't have his signature make up.  
Another thing is… I'm sorry in advance. Sadstuck.

* * *

This troll's name is Vriska Sekret, and in this timeline… Nothing is right.

The twelve trolls began the SGRUB game about a sweep ago. They had some run-ins with death, but nothing like this. Who would think someone could go so far?

She's all for confrontations, being the best, residing high above the lower trolls, as few as there are to her, but when Sollux Captor decided he's had too much, it's not something to scoff at. Vriska was sitting in the commons area of the meteor, trying to keep herself from dying of boredom. Anyone who passed by her ignored you or used excuses to sell her short of a conversation, until Eridan Ampora strides in wake of Sollux.

"Yo fithfucker, where the hell is Ara?" Sollux's psionics crackled as he saw the royal sea-dweller. "Excuse you?" Eridan asked. "Fuck off. You were the latht to thee her, which ith a dithgrace in it'th own knowledge. Now gueth what? Thhe'th GONE." Sollux's chest heaved with anger. Eridan noticed the aggressive attitude and his fins flared, tinting with a violet hue. "Chill the glub out, I defiantly wwas NOT the last one to sea her! She left wway beshore any one had a chance to talk to her." Eridan defended himself. Sollux won't have it. "BULLTHHIT YOU HIGH-PRONGED PRICK!" Vriska, not wanting any part of this, decide to go into hiding. She slipped underneath the table covers behind her.

As this started to really break down, Kanaya and Gamzee came back in to see what was going on because of the ruckus Sollux was making. "WHERE ITH THE?" Sollux screamed. By now his rage has taken the reigns of his red and blue charges circuiting the air around him. Vriska was surprised at how scared she was.

Kanaya calmly walked towards Sollux, and Vriska knew that she'd do what she does best – Being an auspistice. Before she could do anything though, Vriska saw Eridan retrieved his 'science stick' and shot a blast of pure white in Sollux's direction. Sollux was pushed back violently, and was thrown into Gamzee. They collided in such a way that bashed Sollux's teeth out. Some of the teeth flew near Vriska's hiding spot. She looked up from the broken white shards to see something snapped in Sollux.

Realization went through Eridan's face, and Vriska knew they were screwed. Eridan tried to push Kanaya out of the way, but he failed. They were destroyed. Red and blue energy painted jade green and violet on the walls. Vriska had to suppress the urge to vomit. Did he really do that? He just killed his friend, granted he got rid of the prissy high blood, but Kanaya was the only one holding this place together. Where was Karkat when you actually _need_ him?

Gamzee and Sollux were out cold for a few seconds. Gamzee was the first to wake up, but it was Sollux who stood up first. Sollux didn't realize what had happened. He looked dazed and highly confused. You've known that his powers had the ability to control him, and it seemed that it blocked his memory of this accident. There was yellow thick liquid trailing down his chin and filled his mouth with a bitter taste. He spat the remains of his teeth out and faced the one who played as a cushion.

Gamzee was holding his head and on the ground. He glanced up and saw the scene. Thoughts started to race, his fight or flight systems cranking wildly. He looked up at the apparent murderer and screamed when he saw that both of them were bleeding too. Sollux turned to see what Gamzee was staring at, and the sight blew holes in his blood pumper.

The only remnants of his hated team mate and a good friend was their blood. No body matter. No clothing. Even the wand was broken and had lost its glow. "Did… Did I do this-…?" Sollux felt odd. "Sss? My lisp...!" He turned to ask Gamzee what had happened, but Gamzee wasn't there anymore. Sollux heard the metallic swish of rusty bolts moving. Gamzee had gone into the ventilation shaft. Vriska hoped that his hearing didn't go any further to hear her.

"I… I did this. I killed them. It's my fault." Sollux never thought that he would feel this horrible. He's always imagined killing Eridan but Kanaya too? Even Gamzee is terrified of him now. The only reason why he's ever wanted to hurt Eridan was because he knew that Eridan didn't like Aradia. He's gotten her killed more times than not. Everybody knew this, especially Vriska. Back when she would build end-of-the-world devices for him, he would ramble on while she worked about how much he hated land dwellers. She hated him just the same.

A blood curdling howl broke Vriska from her memories. Those are long gone. This is now, and you might not be able to do anything BUT remember if he finds you. "OH MY GOD! OF COURSE _I'M _THE ONE, WHO HAD TO… TO KILL… THIS DOUCHE… I…"Sollux's voice trailed. " I… Don't want to hurt anyone else." Vriska still didn't feel safe. You knew about his psychic abilities, so he might know that you're already in here. He seemed so caught up in his hatred that she thought she might've gotten a bit of lee-way in an escape route.

Turns out, she did. Sollux went nowhere near the hiding place she was in. He went the other way, towards the exit. He turned right out of the door and disappeared.

You waited a bit, not wanting to direct attention to you immediately. After you knew he would be a good distance, you got up, and not looking at the disaster which was the commons room, you left to find Karkat and the others.

After a bit of running around, you found Karkat in his hive step. He started going on about how you shouldn't just barge in, accompanied with his foul language, and you silenced him with a good flick to the forehead. "Idiot, your precious moirail just killed Eridan and Kanaya!" "WAIT WHAT" "Look what a job you're doing! Too 8ad you missed the Shoosh Pap Finale!" "WAIT LET ME-""He really needed it, you know, with his weird sparks flinging in every direction, ""HIS PSIONICS?""Killing random people! I mean it's no 8iggie for me, he didn't know I was in there. "WILL YOU STOP"" Or maybe he did. I don't know and I don't care. "Vriska stopped talking because Karkat covered her mouth. "SHUT. UP. STOP TALKING. WHAT DID SOLLUX DO?"

Karkat uncovered Vriska's mouth, and she said "He. Killed. People. Then. Ran. Off. Clear enough?" Karkat's mouth opened in shock, and then they curled into his signature scowl.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE DID HE GO?" He asked. "I don't know. He went right from the door to the commons room." Karkat pushed past Vriska, running out of the hive step and flailing his arms around the door frames and walls to keep balance.

Vriska stood there, arms crossed. "Well" She said to herself. "I guess that's _my _excitement for the day. Let's see what happens with this." She followed the sound of Karkat screaming for Sollux. She wasn't worried for interruptions. Karkat did this all the time.

After a bit of running around, she noticed that he had stopped screaming. She turned a corner and saw him come down the stairs to the roof. "Yo, what happened?" She asked. Karkat just looked at her with a burning glare. "FUCK YOU." Karkat said. "Fine, don't tell me. Well no, tell me anyway."

Karkat still held his silence. It was disturbing. Vriska had never heard him not talk for this long. Something bad must've happened. "I SAID. FUCK. YOU. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ALL YOU STUPID IDIOTS." Is he… crying? "Karkat, what's going on? Where did Sollux go?"

Karkat punched the wall and screamed "HE'S GONE. HE LEFT. HE KILLED ERIDAN AND KANAYA, GAMZEE IS HIDING AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING. HE'S GONE. GEE, YOU'VE DEFINATLY DONE SOME GOOD, RIGHT?! VRISKA, TO THE RESCUE, IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER IF YOU'D LET ME THINK THAT HE JUST WENT AWAY TO DEAL WITH SOMETHING, THAT'S WHAT HE NORMALLY DOES! HE WAS A *MESS* VRISKA. GO AWAY. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW."

Vriska lost her smug look as tears streamed down Karkat's face, and as he roughly pushed past her. He silently ran back to his hive step. Vriska turned back to the stairs, wondering if he really did leave. She went up there just to see.

Once she got to the top of the staircase, her suspicions were confirmed. She saw the trail of yellow liquid, and then it dropped off. She knew he could fly due to his psionics, so she didn't doubt that he ran off someplace. She never thought she would see him ever again.

She was wrong.

Two sweeps later, Aradia came back. The SGRUB game hadn't gotten any easier with their lack of people. Everyone's dream selves were dead, and only a few have gotten god tier. Aradia was in her god tier outfit when she flew in.

Nobody told her what happened. Nobody knew that she already was fully aware. She had run into Sollux about a sweep ago, psionics still flaring. She didn't attempt to make contact with him. He wasn't himself. She left, seeking out the meteor in the vast expansion.

Aradia noticed that Kanaya and Eridan weren't there. She walked up to Karkat, of all people, to sate her curiosity.

"Karkat, where did Kanaya and Eridan go? I don't care much for Eridan but I was hoping to exchange information with Kanaya!" Aradia asked. Karkat twitched, and turned to Aradia. "OKAY, TO PUT IT SHORT – THEY'RE DEAD. AND THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK."

Aradia's face fell. "Oh… That's so sad. How did they…" Vriska was standing by and she stopped Aradia. "It's a sore subject for Karkat. Let's try to avoid him blowing up." Aradia nodded and flew off to find a room to relax in after such a long flight.

Everyone went back to their assigned stations. Vriska began roaming the halls, Karkat went to his hive step, talking to the humans, Nepeta and Terezi were in the library drawing, Equius was creating some more robots, Tavros was in the combat room for practice, Gamzee was chilling out with Karkat and Feferi was swimming in the lower level pool they created.

Sollux was on the roof.

Vriska heard the heavy footfall while roaming, and decided to check it out. She was worried it was Jack, and it might as well be.

She saw the black and white shoes come down the stairs. _Sollux? _She thought. Yes. It was Sollux. She got into one of the hallway closets and tried not to breathe.

Sollux elegantly strides down the stairs, looking from left to right. He turned down the hall that Vriska was in. Luckily, she still eluded his attention. He walked on towards the combat room. _What is he doing here? What's wrong with him, he doesn't look like… Sollux anymore… _Vriska thought.

She opened the door and followed him.

After a few hallways, Sollux turned into the corridor that held Tavros. You could hear him wreak havoc to the dummies put in there. With Tavros's new quadriplegic legs, he could do some serious damage.

"hEY, wHAT ARE YOU DOING? yOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE, mURDERER." Tavros said. Sollux flinched, and Vriska saw Sollux come back briefly. "Shut up, I just need somethin-" The psionics took charge once more.

"To die." Vriska took in a breath, and then cursed herself. Tavros was obviously unsettled by this statement and said "eXCUSE YOU?" Tavros lifted his lance. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME, sOLLUX." A laugh rang out, vibrating against the swords, guns and other odd alchemized weapons.

Sollux lifted his arms, one covered in intense red and the other blue. The blue shot out prematurely. Tavros dodged, but his giant horns made his head tilt, putting the horn in the way. It was sliced off roughly. Tavros screamed, stalling his movement. Sollux blasted the red arm, still laughing and pushed Tavros back forcefully. The horn was still in midair, and Tavros was flying at it with increasing velocity.

Vriska closed her eyes and waited until the crackling noise ceased. She opened them, and both her normal eye and eight-fold eye saw something that no troll should see. A troll impaled by his own horn. Tavros had died before impact.

Sollux looked at his handiwork. Brown liquid dripped onto the dummy underneath Tavros. His horn had gone right through the circle on his shirt, and poked out quite a bit. The lack of balance caused Tavros's head to be lopsided, gravity threatening to pull Tavros down from his death perch. Vriska couldn't handle this for much longer.

She turned around and quietly ran away. She still wanted to follow Sollux, but she knew that she would die if she tried to confront him. Ever since she met him, he gave off an aura that screamed "I'll snap like a rice paper string!"

Everyone knew this, especially Aradia. That's why she loved Sollux, so that the two could feel what love was like before their imminent death.

Vriska heard the oddly heavy footsteps again, and opened the nearest closet again. It was a close call, but Sollux didn't hear her thankfully. He walked past her and headed for the pool room.

_ The pool room? Oh god, Feferi! _Vriska thought, urgency for intermission rising. Vriska thought that Feferi was awesome, and so did everyone else, for the most part. Vriska didn't want to leave Sollux's wake, what if she got caught up in his killing spree trying to save somebody? Vriska didn't know what to do.

For now, she kept up the trail. There must be _something_ she could do.

Sollux went down the stairs, with Vriska dangerously close behind. The thought that he knew she was there, but letting her come along for the ride crossed Vriska's mind every chance it could. He always liked trailing people on just to throw them down.

The pool became visible after a few flights of stairs. There she was, swimming around and being innocent, relaxed and naïve. Her back was to them. Sollux hopped down the rest of the stairs and a malicious smile curled over his thin face.

"Yo, FF! Are you…" Sollux started. Feferi turned around and a morbid look of surprise came on her face. "SHOCKED, to see me?!" Sollux finished, punctuated by sticking his arms elbow deep into the water and sending psionics through. Before Feferi could respond, she was electrocuted.

Vriska saw the actual Sollux slip away further and further, but he showed himself again this time. While Feferi floated, clearly dead, Sollux broke down. He sat on the ground, sobbing for a few seconds.

He abruptly stopped and began yelling at himself. "What are you, a wriggler? Can't handle a bit of color on you? You've done worse, you ridiculous idiot." Vriska took her chances and bolted up the stairs. Now she _knew _Sollux was aware of her presence.

_When was he not? _Vriska asked herself. Fear was taking control. She had to warn somebody.

The library was the next thing nearby. Sollux was still only halfway up the stairs when Vriska burst in. "Guys! Guys, run!" Nepeta and Terezi looked up at Vriska with puzzled faces. "WHY" Terezi asked. "Because Sollux is going on a rampage, he's already killed Tavros and Feferi and this place is next!"

Nepeta began to look highly worried. "33:*AC pondurrs if Vriska is right?" Nepeta looked at her moirail. Terezi looked back and said "W3LL 1 DON'T S33 WHY SH3 WOULD L13. BUT 1 THOUGHT SOLLUX L3FT."

Vriska heard the footfall behind her. She shut the door and started to lock the door. "Well now he's here! And he's killing all these people!"

Terezi's and Nepeta's eyes were directed to the doorway. They were given a brief glimpse of Sollux walking calmly down the hallway, psionics filling the passage. Nepeta squealed and held onto Terezi. "33:*AC really thinks that Purrezi and her should leave!*"

Terezi nodded silently, and all three of the girls started for the ventilation shaft. It was the quickest way to Nepeta's room and Karkat. The trio had only just gotten into the passage when Sollux busted through the door. "And where do you think _you're _going, Terezi?"

Sollux grabbed Terezi by her foot using the psionics. Terezi screamed, prompting Nepeta to turn around. Vriska was the first in line, so she was powerless when Nepeta pounced backwards to attempt to save Terezi.

Teal blood splattered into the shaft. Nepeta launched into a rage. "I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR SHIT UP, CAPTOR!" A brief tackle-slide and a slash, and yellow sprayed across the books lined up. Sollux yelled, coming back to himself. "Nepeta, what are you-" She punched him in the gut with the ungloved hand, the glove had been thrown off during the fight.

Sollux retreated again, and the psionics took over. They were getting fairly angry. Red and blue surrounded Nepeta, and lifted her off of Sollux. Nepeta started to squeal and screech, lashing out and flailing her arms around trying to escape.

The psionics covered her mouth and froze her in place. "Hmm, cat's out of the bag, eh? Where should we put her?" Nepeta whimpered, not being used to losing a battle.

Vriska didn't stay to watch Sollux slam Nepeta upon the wall multiple times. She didn't want to stay still so Sollux could grab her. Vriska trembled and shook as she crawled through the ventilation shaft.

Of course Sollux wasn't going to get down and crawl through that. He's still a stickler for cleanliness even though he's covered in blood by now. Vriska is getting some lucky br8ks, huh? She could only wish the same for someone else.

Vriska found the opening which led her to Nepeta's room. As soon as she got out, she ran for the door, which opened before her interaction. Confused, Vriska stopped, and found herself facing Equius and Gamzee.

"Yo MoThEr FuCkEr, WhAt'S gOiNg On?" Gamzee asked. "Sollux. Remember that, Gamzee? SOLLUX. IS. BACK. And he's killing everybody!" Gamzee replaced the confused look with a horrified one. Equius shook his head in denial and said "D- I doubt this highly. What could a lowblood like Sollux do?" Vriska tugged at her hair, not knowing why nobody believed her. "PSIONICS, YOU BLOWN UP BAFOON. He's using his psionics and he's killed Feferi, Tavros, Nepeta and Terezi today!" Gamzee agreed with Vriska, and the three sought out Karkat.

They didn't find him in his respite block, and the footfall that Vriska had come accustomed to could be heard faintly. "Hurry!" She urged.

They went to the commons room. The sight was horrifying.

Sollux had taken every killed person, and hung them on the walls of the commons room. He wasn't there at the moment, thank goodness, but Karkat was.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" Karkat was having a meltdown in the middle of the room. "Karkat!" The trio screamed. He didn't turn around, he continued to rock back and forth holding his sickle.

Further back into the meteor, Sollux had sought out Aradia. He had forced the psionics down enough to control his own body for a short while.

Aradia waited in a random room, one that no one used. She's known that this would happen. She didn't try to stop it, or cause it to go faster. She allowed him to run his course through the meteor.

She heard him running around in a panic, screaming for her. She opened the door from afar, using her telekinesis. Sollux paused to turn around, and he saw Aradia sitting on the floor. "AA!" Sollux yelled. He ran to her, ran into the room and threw himself to the floor.

"Oh my gog… AA, I'm so confused! What's going on, what did I do?!" Aradia put her hands on Sollux's shoulders, and kissed him lightly. "We're doomed, Sollux. It's okay though. It isn't going to stop us from winning this game." Sollux had tears streaming down his face. "AA… I didn't want to be the one to do this. Isn't there a way to stop me?" Aradia shook her head. "Just let it go Sollux. We'll be alright."

And with that, Sollux was pushed back into the abyss that he called his mind. His red and blue eyes began to leak electricity. "I'm sorry, AA." Aradia closed her eyes, and allowed the blue and red energy engulf her, the same way she did before the game was even created. Nothing was left except a bit of her wing.

Sollux picked up the remains of the red wing to bring back to his treasure cove. He stood up, turned around, and left the room. Only four trolls left.

Back in the commons room, Equius and Gamzee surveyed the heart wrenching site. Tavros had been re-positioned, but still hung on the wall. Nepeta was laid down onto the table surrounded by the bits that could be described as Terezi. Feferi was still soaking wet, and was hung by a hook from the ceiling.

Vriska tried to tell everyone that Sollux was on his way, but nobody listened to her. She took action and hid underneath a table near Karkat.

As predicted, Sollux snuck into the room. Nobody but Vriska noticed, but she didn't want to bring attention to herself. She wanted to be as hidden as possible.

Sollux lifted his arms, red and blue to the respective limb, and as Gamzee and Equius went to either side of Karkat to console him, he blasted a beam of energy to both of them.

Karkat opened his eyes, blood shot and full of fear and broken nerves, and turned around to face his broken moirail.

"SOLLUX… I… WHAT ARE YOU DOING…?" Karkat stuttered. The psionics relaxed, and Sollux let his hands fall to his side. A few large steps made by lean legs set Sollux right in front of Karkat.

Sollux crouched down in front of his best pale friend. "Hey KK." Sollux said. "How 'ya been?" Karkat gripped his sickle tightly. "YOU'RE NOT SOLLUX." Karkat said, tears still running freely.

Sollux nodded, the red and blue psionics coming back to life. "I know. I'm sorry KK." Karkat's eyes widened and Vriska watched in the shadows nearby as Karkat lifted the sickle to strike Sollux. A war cry escaped Karkat, but the sickle never fell.

Sollux had Karkat on the ground, sickle protruding from his best friend's neck. No tears came from Sollux this time. He just sat there, facing away from Vriska. _I'm the only one left…_ Vriska thought.

Psionics crackled around Sollux, and Vriska knew that she would die. She didn't have time to scream as Sollux reached around and grabbed her throat. "Of course the spider is in a corner. Sucks to be trapped in your own web, right Vriska?" He sent a mixture of blue and red energy through his arm, and killed her.

_There's no one left now. You're all alone, Sollux. _

What else is there to do when you're all alone in a situation like this? What escape from yourself is there? Will there be another side? You ask yourself these things as you pull Karkat's sickle out of its place. Should you do this? What point is there to stay?

The last thought that you allowed yourself to have is '_I never wanted to do this'_ as you slid the sickle across your own throat.


End file.
